


Омеги рулят миром

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Omega, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, omega Aomine Daiki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: Альфы, омеги… Дебилы — они и в Японии дебилы.





	Омеги рулят миром

**Author's Note:**

> Фоновая мидотака, кроссовки и прочие штампы.  
> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Kuroko no Basuke 2018.

Все проблемы на свете были от альф. Ну если не все, то девяносто процентов. Дайки был в этом убежден. Альфы считали себя высшей кастой, как будто узел на члене автоматически гарантировал наличие силы, ума и харизмы. Смешивать таких уродов с грязью было сплошным удовольствием. Видеть, как снисхождение в их глазах сменяется сперва растерянностью, а потом отчаянием... 

— Да-да, омеги рулят миром, — бесцеремонно перебил Кисе, — мы это сто раз слышали. Что с телом-то делать?

— Прекращай истерику, Кисе, живой твой Хайзаки, просто без сознания, — подал голос Мидорима, — я слышу его пульс.

— Да чего мой-то?!

— А кого он, по-твоему, караулил у служебного входа стадиона? — сказал Дайки. — Если бы не я… 

— Считаешь, я не дал бы ему сдачи самостоятельно? — прищурился Кисе.

— Скорее ты бы ему просто дал!

— Так ты о моем моральном облике заботишься? Настоящий друг.

— Да что ты, шуток не понимаешь?

— Тупых — нет.

— Заткнитесь, голова от вас болит, — поморщился Мидорима. — Я написал Такао, он сейчас подгонит сюда рикшу, отвезете этого придурка домой.

— Да чего я-то? Это Аоминеччи его вырубил, вот пусть сам и везет!

— Я не знаю, где он живет… — растерянно пробормотал Дайки.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Кисе, — покажу тебе дорогу.

— А ты откуда знаешь адрес Хайзаки?

— Могу и не показывать.

— Боишься, что уведу?

Кисе открыл рот, закрыл, а затем расхохотался, да так заразительно, что Дайки не выдержал и рассмеялся тоже.

— Жаль, что вы оба омеги, были бы идеальной парой, два идиота. — Даже очки на переносице Мидоримы выражали крайнюю степень негодования. И как ему это удавалось?

— Не всем же везет, как тебе, Мидоримаччи, — не обиделся Кисе. — Не представляю, как Такао тебя терпит.

И прежде чем Мидорима разразился гневной отповедью, из темноты раздался звонкий голос Такао: «Труповозка подана! Где будем прятать тело?». Ну ладно, не все проблемы на свете были от альф, отдельные представители этого вида не так уж бесполезны.

 

Даже если бы Дайки — испытывая временное помутнение сознания, к примеру — и захотел дать шанс пустоголовым созданиям под названием альфы, вселенная раз за разом доказывала ему, что он абсолютно прав, не делая этого. Вот как, как можно было в день важных соревнований внезапно обнаружить, что твоя обувь порвана, и не иметь при этом запасной пары?! Еще бы во время матча увидел, придурок! Только альфа мог быть таким беспечным и…

— Вообще-то я тоже только сегодня увидел, что мои кроссовки порвались, Аомине-кун, — сообщил Тецу между прочим. И прежде чем Сацуки начала причитать, добавил: — Но нужный мне размер нашелся в первом же магазине, так что проблема только у Кагами-куна.

— О, это вовсе не проблема, — просияла Сацуки. — У Дай-чана тонна баскетбольной обуви, и он с радостью с тобой поделится, Кагамин.

— С какой стати мне с ним делиться?! — возмутился Дайки.

— Аомине-кун, это так щедро с твоей стороны.

— Повезло, что у вас с Дай-чаном одинаковый размер, а у него есть лишняя пара.

— Когда ты ее отдашь — больше не будет. Вы меня вообще слушаете? — задал риторический вопрос Дайки и вздохнул. Эти двое убивали в нем остатки веры в человечество, несмотря на то, что даже не были альфами.

Сацуки жестом фокусника вытащила коробку с его новенькими джорданами из сумки, и Дайки слегка отвлекся на размышления, как они вообще туда поместились. А когда перевел взгляд на Кагами, понял, что с кроссовками придется расстаться: тот смотрел на них восторженно и касался так нежно, будто они были живыми.

— Ты правда мне их отдашь? — тихо спросил Кагами.

Ну как отказать человеку, знающему толк в хорошей обуви? И все же Дайки не удержался от того, чтобы немного помучить его. 

— Если выиграешь их один на один.

— Но мне надо успеть на матч с Кайджо!

— Всего до трех очков, это не займет много времени.

О том, что должен куда-то успеть, Кагами ожидаемо забыл практически сразу. Он так отчаянно пытался победить, что забыл и про неподходящую обувь, и про то, что даже не разогрелся перед игрой. И конечно же, продул.

— Что, уже?! — Сацуки даже от любования Тецу отвлеклась.

— Я же говорил, что быстро размажу его, — пожал плечами Дайки.

— Стой! — Кагами схватил его за запястье. Кожу под его пальцами словно обожгло, и Дайки отшатнулся.

Обычно в такие моменты на него сыпались оскорбления вперемешку с «да я поддался, только потому что ты омега», на которые он плевать хотел — мало ли, чем лузеры утешаются, — но не сегодня. Кагами никогда не отличался сдержанностью, но ни разу не позволил себе ничего подобного. Как будто его гордость совсем не страдала от того, что он проиграл «слабому» омеге. Это было свежо и, ну да, приятно.

Кагами отпустил его руку, но шагнул ближе, и Дайки невольно повел носом. На официальных матчах все пользовались блокаторами запаха, чтобы не отвлекать остальных спортсменов, но сейчас они были не на соревнованиях, и Дайки оказался не готов. Грейпфрут, дыня, а еще что-то древесное, кажется… Запах Кагами вызывал ассоциации с летним вечером на побережье, когда солнце уже не припекает, но песок все еще хранит тепло, а легкий бриз обдувает разгоряченную за день кожу… Картинка была такой яркой, что слов Кагами Дайки вообще не услышал.

— Что? — пробормотал он, отступив на шаг.

— Я говорю, давай сыграем еще раз.

Тот снова сократил между ними расстояние, и Дайки попятился назад. Кагами пах так, что хотелось взобраться к нему на колени, уткнуться носом в шею и остаться так навсегда. Почему? Дайки почувствовал его запах еще во время знакомства, и да, он был приятным, но не настолько, чтобы вешаться на Кагами посреди улицы. Дайки представил себе ошарашенное лицо Кагами и хмыкнул. Нет уж, позориться он не станет. Нужно срочно придумать отмазку.

— Разве тебе не надо на матч с Кайджо?

— Я хочу эти кроссовки и реванш! Пожалуйста!

Дайки приуныл. Разумеется, он тоже хотел снова сыграть, но ставить себя и Кагами в неловкое положение не собирался. Поэтому он выхватил у Сацуки коробку с джорданами и впихнул ее Кагами в руки, а когда тот попытался возразить, толкнул пафосную речь о том, почему тот обязан взять кроссовки, даже Кисе приплел.

— Ладно, извини, — покраснел Кагами. — Я возьму их, спасибо.

— Иди уже, черт побери!

Уходя, Тецу протянул ему две голубых таблетки:

— Аомине-кун, думаю, тебе это пригодится.

— Подавители? Зачем они мне?

— У тебя течка скоро. Или у тебя есть таблетки с собой?

Так вот в чем дело! Теперь понятно, почему он так разошелся вчера, вырубив Хайзаки, а сегодня едва не завалил Кагами прямо на площадке. Хорошо, когда есть внимательные друзья!

— Спасибо, Тецу.

— Тебе спасибо за кроссовки. Я бы сказал, приходи на наш матч, но там ведь будет Кагами-кун. 

…хотя иногда друзья могли бы быть и не такими внимательными.

 

Если и существовало что-то вроде судьбы, то их с Кагами встреча точно была неслучайной. Тот, кто по силе был равен Поколению Чудес, но не стал одним из них, кто раскрыл свой талант позже всех, обрел предназначенную ему тень. Истинный свет.

— Дай-чан, ты ведь в курсе, что Кагамин и Тецу-кун не встречаются? — заметила Сацуки. — Они просто друзья.

— Дура, я о баскетболе!

Сацуки скептически хмыкнула и попыталась пощупать лоб Дайки.

— У меня нет лихорадки, я же выпил таблетки, — отмахнулся он. — А откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты все еще о баскетболе? — хихикнула она. Дайки закатил глаза. — Ладно-ладно, не злись. Когда мы с тобой поссорились, я пришла поговорить с Тецу-куном, и тут Кагамин на меня наехал за то, что морочу головы вам обоим и никак не определюсь с выбором.

— Да все знают, что ты влюблена в Тецу!

— Мне показалось, что Кагамин ревнует, поэтому я и спросила, нравится ли ему Тецу-кун. Он очень удивился.

— Странно. Они подходят друг другу, — сказал Дайки и поморщился: почему-то мысль, что Кагами и Тецу могли бы быть вместе, категорически ему не понравилась.

— То, что они хорошо ладят, еще ничего не значит! — Сацуки вспыхнула. — И знаешь что, я не верю в судьбу. Можно всю жизнь прождать, что она тебе приготовила, но так ничего и не дождаться. Если хочешь чего-то, просто пойди и возьми, а если не получится — пытайся снова и снова. Но не жди милости от судьбы. А теперь идем на матч Сейрин и Кайджо.

— Но мы не пошли туда только потому, что ты не хотела его смотреть!

— А сейчас я передумала. Давай, отрывай уже свою ленивую задницу от стула!

— Да мы только к финалу успеем.

— Вот и отлично, увидим самое главное.

И куда подевался холодный разум, свойственный бетам? А еще омег называют эмоционально нестабильными.

 

Прекрасно быть зрителем, когда уверен, за кого болеть, когда точно знаешь, кто больше заслуживает победы и почему. А вот когда не можешь определиться, когда во время матча твои предпочтения бросает из одной стороны в другую — сущий ад. Как удачно сложилось, что они пришли в самом конце, метаться всю игру Дайки бы не смог.

Кисе был хорош. Разумеется, не так хорош, как Дайки, но все же увидеть бесформенный бросок со стороны дорогого стоило. А уж как круто, должно быть, выглядел оригинал! Мог бы — влюбился бы сам в себя. Впрочем, в арсенале Кисе были и другие потрясающие приемы, а еще Кисе был его другом, и Дайки искренне желал ему выиграть. Но и Тецу был другом, и как никто заслуживал победы. И в то же время казалось неправильным, что уложить их с Кагами на лопатки может кто-то, кроме Дайки. 

Кисе плакал навзрыд, на это было больно смотреть. Дайки понимал его, пожалуй, лучше всех, но что сказать в утешение, не знал. После проигрыша Сейрин он сам не мог спать по ночам, так разве банальные слова помогут Кисе смириться?

И все же, проводив Сацуки до метро, Дайки вернулся. Они с Кисе столкнулись у выхода со стадиона.

— Ты один? — удивился Дайки.

— Ага, семпаи ушли раньше… 

— …чтобы дать тебе возможность пореветь в одиночестве как истинному японцу? 

— Ты утешать меня пришел, Аоминеччи? — хмыкнул Кисе.

— Ну да!

— У тебя плохо получается.

— Сам вижу, — Дайки почесал затылок. — Но я не знаю… 

— …что один лузер может сказать другому?

— Типа того, — рассмеялся Дайки. — Ты как?

— В порядке. Но я рад, что ты пришел. Хочешь побросать мяч?

— Ты только что отыграл целый матч!

— Хочешь или нет?

— У тебя травма!

— Когда ты стал таким занудой? — надулся Кисе. — Хуже Мидоримаччи.

— Я могу сходить с тобой в караоке, — отчаянно выдохнул Дайки: он всей душой ненавидел караоке, но ничего другого в голову просто не шло.

— Я ценю твою жертву, но не стоит, — Кисе наконец улыбнулся. — Лучше позвони Кагамиччи, поздравь с победой.

— Совсем сдурел?! — возмутился Дайки. — С чего мне поздравлять этого идиота? У тебя передоз подавителей, что ли?

— Я перестал их принимать, хочу следующую течку с альфой провести.

— Ну вот сам тогда и звони ему, — ляпнул Дайки, но тут же пожалел об этом: мысль о Кагами с Кисе не понравилась ему даже сильнее, чем с Тецу.

— Делать больше нечего. Нафига мне альфа, который говорит только о тебе? 

— Чего?!

— Правда, он в основном говорит, как хочет тебя обойти в баскетболе, но знаешь, во время игры один на один всегда можно сделать так, чтобы он упал на тебя, совершенно случайно, а потом… 

— Я смотрю, ты со знанием дела подошел, — пробурчал Дайки, прижав ладони к пылающим щекам. Хорошее воображение всегда было его другом, но, пожалуй, на этот раз картинка с Кагами, прижимающим его к земле, оказалась слишком яркой.

— Иногда можно и ускорить процесс, а то до некоторых альф долго доходит.

— Ну ты нашел рокового омегу, — фыркнул Дайки, и они расхохотались.

— Просто позвони ему. А если что-то пойдет не так — у нас всегда есть Мидоримаччи и Такао с труповозкой.

Разумеется, Дайки не стал поздравлять Кагами, много чести! Пусть сначала Акаши одолеет, тогда Дайки еще подумает.

 

Дайки ненавидел течки. Ненавидел чувствовать себя слабым, безвольным и безмозглым. Ненавидел, когда все его планы срывались, и приходилось отказываться от соревнований или встреч с друзьями. Если кому и грозила передозировка подавителей, то как раз ему, но он просто не мог иначе.

Вот и сегодня Дайки прекрасно понимал, что лучше остаться дома: риск, что течка настигнет его во время игры или по дороге обратно, был большим. Но пропускать матч Сейрин и Ракузан Дайки не собирался. Впрочем, перестраховаться тоже было не лишним, поэтому на игру он пошел вместе с парнями из Тоо, изрядно их удивив. Хотя его новая команда была смешанной, идиотов, считающих его бесполезным омегой, там не было, и Дайки не сомневался, что сможет рассчитывать на помощь, если понадобится. А вот Акаши снова собрал команду омег, даже забавно, что единственный альфа в ней был клоном Тецу.

Когда Кагами чуть ли не с первых минут вошел в зону, Дайки ощутил прилив гордости. Да, это именно он разгадал, какой спусковой механизм у Кагами, но то, что тот сумел верно воспользоваться этим знанием, по-настоящему восхищало. И сегодня Дайки наслаждался каждой секундой игры, потому что не сомневался, кто именно достоин победы.

То, что перестали работать таблетки, Дайки, увлеченный игрой, осознал не сразу. Просто в какой-то момент на него обрушились сотни запахов, от которых хотелось убежать, забил озноб и все происходящее на площадке вдруг стало видеться словно сквозь густой туман.

— Дай-чан, тебе плохо? Давай я отведу тебя домой, — ладонь Сацуки на его лбу была такой прохладной, что Дайки застонал от облегчения.

— Нет, я останусь до конца.

— А если тебе станет хуже?

— Не станет. У меня с собой таблетки, дай воды запить.

— Ты пьешь слишком много таблеток, пора с этим завязывать, — строго сказала она, но все же захлопала по карманам его куртки. — Не могу найти. А это что здесь делает? Ты еще поиграть собирался после матча?

Дайки недоуменно посмотрел на кусок черной ткани в ее руках, а потом вспомнил. Нарукавник Кагами. Тот одолжил его, когда они разыгрывали джорданы, потому что у Дайки немного побаливал локоть после растяжения. А потом Дайки так спешил сбежать, что напрочь забыл его вернуть.

— Ты меня совсем за идиота принимаешь? — проворчал он, выдернув нарукавник из рук Сацуки.

— Потому что ты и есть идиот. Баскетбольный идиот.

Дайки обязательно огрызнулся бы в ответ, если бы не был так занят, нюхая нарукавник. Тот слабо, но все же ощутимо пах Кагами, и этот запах укутывал Дайки, как одеяло, вытесняя прочь все остальные — и вдруг стало тепло, в ушах перестало шуметь, в голове прояснилось. Неужели это Кагами так влиял на него?

— Вот, держи таблетку, Дай-чан.

— Не надо, я уже в норме, — он покачал головой.

— Уверен?

— Ага.

Конечно, Дайки не был в полном порядке, его все еще немного потряхивало, и гормоны просто взбесились — он даже позорно расплакался, когда Тецу помог Кагами открыть вторую дверь в зону, — но, по сравнению с тем, как он чувствовал себя до этого, стало гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, он смог досидеть до финального свистка. А после Имаеши едва ли не силой затолкал его в машину своих родителей, и те довезли его до самого дома.

— Не хватало еще, чтобы мой лучший игрок нашел неожиданные приключения на свою задницу, — отмахнулся он в ответ на неловкие благодарности Дайки.

В квартире было тихо — мать с отцом выиграли поездку на горячие источники, и должны были вернуться только вечером воскресенья. Дайки слонялся из комнаты в комнату, не находя себе места. Нарукавник он по-прежнему не выпускал из рук. И все думал о том, что говорили ему Кисе и Сацуки, что заметил Тецу и чего в упор не замечал он сам. Его тянуло к Кагами, сильно тянуло. И не только из-за охренительного запаха, но и из-за самого Кагами. С ним было классно играть, и весело подкалывать, а еще он вкусно готовил и никогда не относился к Дайки как к омеге… а вот это, пожалуй, было вообще не круто. Какого черта он не реагировал в ответ?!

Узнать это можно было, только спросив у самого Кагами. И Дайки собирался поступить именно так. Просто пойти и взять то, что хочет. Да!

 

Слова Имаеши оказались пророческими. Течка началась, когда Дайки вышел из метро. К счастью, дом Кагами находился недалеко от станции. К несчастью, лифт оказался сломан и пришлось тащиться по лестнице. А когда Дайки наконец добрался до нужного этажа, выяснилось, что Кагами нет дома. Дайки устало сполз по стенке прямо на пол. Ну что, что мешало ему позвонить перед выходом или по дороге? Наверняка Кагами празднует сейчас победу с сокомандниками, а он сидит тут как дебил. Хотя почему как? Сил на то, чтобы встать и уйти, не осталось, но и ждать долго он тоже не мог. По ногам уже текло, спазмы болезненного возбуждения становились все сильнее и продолжительнее, и даже таблеток не было — остались у Сацуки в сумке. Придется звонить Кагами. Дайки прокручивал ленту контактов, когда почувствовал чей-то липкий взгляд. Он поднял глаза — над ним нависал альфа, он заслонил собой свет лампы, поэтому толком разглядеть его лицо Дайки не смог. Только понял, что тот намного старше, а еще почувствовал запах, что-то приторное с нотками горечи. Дайки замутило.

— Как же сладко ты пахнешь, — выдохнул тот. — Я учуял тебя за два квартала и шел по следу.

— А теперь топай еще два квартала в другую сторону.

— Ну-ну, зачем же так грубо? Мы можем отлично провести время вместе, тебе ведь хочется, я же вижу.

— Мне есть с кем проводить время. Проваливай.

— Что-то не вижу рядом с тобой ни одного альфы, так что прекращай врать, сладкий. И упираться тоже, я все равно тебя трахну.

Дайки ощутил какой-то животный ужас. Переспать с первым встречным из-за взбесившихся гормонов было самым страшным его кошмаром, но еще и вот так? Да никогда в жизни!

Альфа наклонился ближе, и запах стал сильнее. Интересно, если Дайки сейчас на него стошнит, тот поумерит пыл? А когда тот задрал его футболку и прикоснулся к соскам, Дайки затрясло от омерзения.

— Пошел нахуй! — прорычал он и со всей дури лягнул урода ногой в живот.

Летел альфа красиво. И далеко, даже по ступеням скатился.

— Альфа-форма бесформенного броска, как всегда великолепно, — пробормотал Дайки. Даже жаль, что на телефон не заснял. Кстати о телефоне, он все еще не позвонил Кагами, а время-то идет.

— Аомине?!

Кагами, словно по волшебству, появился в дверях лифта.

— Он же не работает, — прохрипел Дайки. Запах Кагами накрывал его, как цунами.

— Он работает, просто надо иметь специальный ключ, — отмахнулся тот и подошел ближе. — Что с тобой?! Тебе плохо?

— А ты сам не чувствуешь?

— Что?

Дайки моргнул. Тот урод его за два квартала унюхал, а Кагами стоял рядом и делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Что за хрень?!

Кстати об уродах. Похоже, альфа оклемался от падения, потому что снова возник в поле зрения.

— Ах ты сука! Сопротивляться вздумал?! — проревел он, бросаясь на Дайки. 

Дайки приготовился отразить новое нападение, хоть бы хватило сил, потому что альфа явно был взбешен. Но отражать ничего не пришлось — альфа напоролся на кулак Кагами, которого даже не заметил. Когда он снова скатился по лестнице, Кагами нахмурился.

— Не волнуйся, если ты его грохнул, позвоним Такао, — счастливо пробормотал Дайки. Наверное, в его организме включились какие-то омежьи штучки, потому что он даже не злился из-за того, что Кагами не оставил ему возможности постоять за себя.

— При чем тут Такао, я сейчас вызову охрану, — покачал головой Кагами, а затем опустился на колени рядом с ним. — Аомине, этот мудак напал на тебя? Что он тебе сделал?

— Ничего, он не успел.

— Хорошо. Давай, я помогу тебе встать.

Кагами буквально на себе втащил Дайки в квартиру, потому что идти сам тот не мог: голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались, Дайки цеплялся за футболку Кагами и дышал, дышал, дышал… 

— Вот, выпей. — В губы ткнулся стакан с водой, и Дайки жадно выхлебал все до дна, пока Кагами придерживал его голову. — Еще?

— Хватит, — пробормотал Дайки и потерся о его ладонь, подставляясь под ласку, словно кот.

— Что с тобой, Аомине? — спросил Кагами взволнованно. — Тебя трясет, ты весь горячий, у тебя зрачки расширенные. Ты… что-то принял?

— Ты шутишь?! — Дайки попытался сесть, но Кагами не позволил.

— Лежи, не вставай. Аомине… это ничего, все могут ошибиться, я помогу тебе, только скажи, что сделать. Я все для тебя сделаю, обещаю.

Дайки почувствовал, как горло свело спазмом. Вот только еще разреветься не хватало!

— Почему?! — заорал он. — Почему ты такой спокойный? Почему не хочешь меня? Даже если я тебе не нравлюсь, ты должен хотеть меня! Как тот урод, что выследил меня по запаху. У меня ведь гребаная течка!

— У тебя что? — глаза Кагами стали раза в два шире.

— Течка! Ну знаешь, у омег бывает такое время от времени.

— Да знаю я, что бывает у омег, придурок… Погоди, ты омега?!

— Ну да, а кто, по-твоему, альфа?

— А разве нет? — растерянно спросил Кагами.

Дайки все-таки сел, и тот даже не стал его останавливать.

— Охуеть, — сказал Дайки только потому, что надо было хоть что-то сказать.

— Охуеть, — кивнул Кагами.

— Почему ты думал, что я альфа? Тебе обоняние отбило, что ли?

— Ну да. Еще в детстве, с велосипеда упал неудачно, голову разбил. Сотрясение-то прошло, а вот нерв какой-то повредился. Некоторые запахи вообще перестал чувствовать, с едой вот все нормально, а это… Ты омега!

— Да что ты заладил, омега-омега.

— Но ты не похож на омегу! Ты высокий, сильный, агрессивный.

— Скажешь, мне это не пригодилось сегодня? — хмыкнул Дайки.

— Ты не умеешь готовить, у тебя не комната, а свалка, и тонна порножурналов!

— Ты мыслишь стереотипами, Кагами.

— Я даже представить не мог… 

— Но ты ведь знал о Поколении Чудес. О команде омег, которые…

— Команде омег?! — Кагами даже на ноги вскочил. — Вы все омеги?! И Мурасакибара?

— Ну да.

— Теперь понятно, почему Тацуя с ним ладит, с другими альфами он редко уживается, а вот омеги другое дело, — пробормотал Кагами. — И даже Акаши?

— Да, Акаши тоже.

— Но у него такая мощная аура, он поставил меня на колени!

— Омеги рулят миром, — хмыкнул Дайки. — Ты хоть в курсе, что Тецу омега?

— Ну он-то похож на омегу!

— Неужели он никогда не рассказывал тебе о нас?

— Рассказывал, но я всегда считал, что вас назвали Поколением Чудес, потому что вы охуенно играете в баскетбол.

— Ну и это тоже.

— Боже мой, я такой дебил, — Кагами плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним, и Дайки впервые стало неуютно. Его тянуло к Кагами, вело от запаха, но тот не чувствовал ничего подобного, он вообще считал Дайки альфой, значит, никогда и не рассматривал в качестве партнера. А Дайки взял и приперся к нему посреди течки. Ну и кто еще тут дебил?

— Не больше, чем я.

— Ты… 

— Только не повторяй снова, что я омега, — нервно рассмеялся Дайки.

— Но ты омега!

— Ага.

— И у тебя течка.

— Ага.

— И ты пришел ко мне. О... — Кажется, Кагами наконец сложил два и два. Он покраснел весь: лицо, уши, шея. Интересно, ключицы у него тоже полыхали огнем сейчас?..

— Ага, — повторил Дайки. — А теперь пойду.

Встать он не успел, Кагами оказался быстрее и обездвижил, навалившись сверху. Дайки забрыкался, но трудно было сопротивляться, когда Кагами находился так близко.

— Я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли, ты же знаешь. Но, пожалуйста, выслушай меня, это не займет много времени.

— Ладно. Жги.

Они так и остались лежать на диване: Кагами не встал, а Дайки не стал просить его слезть, в конце концов, имел он право хоть на небольшое удовольствие?

— Знаешь, я всегда считал, что мне повезло, — сказал Кагами. — Альфы становятся теми еще придурками, когда дело доходит до гормонов. А я не хотел переспать с первым встречным, только потому что поведусь на запах, я хотел сделать это с кем-то особенным.

— Я тоже, — тихо сказал Дайки. Ну почему, почему Кагами не оказался обычным придурком, которого можно было бы послать и забыть на следующий день? Почему он был таким альфой, о котором иногда, очень-очень редко, но все же мечтал Дайки?

— А сейчас я понимаю, как ошибался, — вздохнул Кагами. — Я даже не понял, что у тебя течка, я не могу почувствовать твой запах, и мне так жаль, что я лишен этого.

— Если у тебя все, то я, пожалуй… — Дайки захлебнулся словами, потому что Кагами провел языком по его шее. Вот так взял и облизал его!

— Я только начал, вообще-то, — улыбнулся Кагами.

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь это, — Дайки брыкнулся.

— Пусть я не чувствую твой запах, но со вкусовыми рецепторами у меня порядок. И прежде чем ты начнешь выдумывать, что я делаю это из жалости или еще почему-то, хочу заметить, что моя реакция на тебя не вызвана твоим запахом.

— Ну конечно, ведь ты его не чувствуешь, — огрызнулся Дайки, и брыкнувшись снова, ощутил, как член Кагами упирается ему в бедро. — О…

— Ага, — улыбнулся Кагами и поцеловал его. И это было… Дайки уже не просто видел картинку с пляжем и пальмами, он будто находился внутри, лежал на теплом песке, чувствовал, как волны ласково лижут пятки, и Кагами прижимается кожей к его коже.

— Подожди, — Дайки потянул Кагами за волосы, и тот со стоном оторвался от него. — Но ведь ты считал меня альфой!

— И очень страдал из-за этого, — рассмеялся тот. — Я чувствовал себя извращенцем, когда дрочил на тебя по ночам, но признаться зассал. Думал, ты мне в морду дашь.

— А еще я высокий, сильный и агрессивный, — не сдавался Дайки.

— Придурок, ты себя в зеркале видел? Ты охуенный. А теперь заткнись и пошли в спальню.

— Хороший план, — кивнул Дайки и едва не заорал от неожиданности, когда Кагами подхватил его на руки. — Ты же меня уронишь, дебил!

— Сам дебил. Я, между прочим, всегда мечтал это сделать, — пропыхтел Кагами.

— Ну осуществляй мечту, раз так, только не надорвись, ты мне здоровым нужен, — расхохотался Дайки.

Но когда Кагами сгрузил его на кровать, смеяться перехотелось. Здесь запах Кагами усиливался, и Дайки казалось, что он может кончить только от этого.

— Я так рад, что ты ко мне пришел, — шепнул Кагами, стаскивая с него футболку.

— Хорош трепаться, приступай к делу, — Дайки рванул болты на джинсах и задрыгал ногами, пытаясь поскорее избавиться от липкой одежды.

Кагами помог ему раздеться, а затем замер, разглядывая, ноздри его затрепетали, будто он мог что-то почувствовать.

— На что ты там уставился? — Дайки проследил за взглядом Кагами и замер: все его бедра были в смазке. Неловко, конечно, но он честно предупредил о своей течке.

Кагами медленно, будто издеваясь, провел подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра, собирая смазку, а затем втянул пальцы в рот и с каким-то совершенно неприличным причмокиванием облизал их. Дайки застонал, представив эти пальцы в себе. Кагами вдруг рыкнул, перевернул Дайки на живот и потянул бедра вверх. Дайки эта поза всегда казалась ужасно унизительной. Но сейчас, когда он был весь на виду, когда Кагами мог любоваться его раскрытой дыркой, это казалось таким правильным. А потом он почувствовал язык Кагами на своих бедрах, и думать о чем-то стало просто невозможно.

— Охуенный, какой же ты охуенный, — бормотал Кагами, тщательно вылизывая его ноги, бедра, задницу.

— Не дразни, не могу больше, — промычал Дайки в подушку — он уже весь тек, изнутри и снаружи, — и почувствовал, как язык Кагами втискивается в его дырку, раздвигая стенки. Дайки пользовался игрушками во время течек, но никогда ему еще не было так хорошо от простых прикосновений. Как будто тело стало гиперчувствительным. Он потянулся к члену, но Кагами шлепнул его по ладони.

— Я сам все сделаю.

Дайки вцепился в подушку обеими руками и заорал, когда к языку — наконец-то! — добавились пальцы. Но и этого было слишком мало.

— Кагами, я хочу твой член, пожалуйста.

Кагами застонал, уткнувшись лицом в его поясницу.

— Я не хочу… 

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно.

— Да не в этом дело! Я боюсь кончить раньше времени.

— Ничего, ты быстро возбудишься снова. Не думал же ты, что отделаешься одним рааа… — завыл Дайки, когда Кагами крепко схватил его за бедра, толкнулся, сильно, вошел на всю длину, и, не дав ни секунды на передышку, начал двигаться. Идеально!

Дайки сорвал голос до хрипа, как мантру повторяя «еще, еще», подаваясь назад, чтобы быть ближе, чтобы между ними не осталось ни миллиметра свободного пространства, чтобы казалось, будто они единое целое.

— Я почти, — выдохнул Кагами ему на ухо и практически лег сверху, не сбавляя темпа. — Давай вместе?

— Подрочи мне.

Кагами обхватил его член ладонью, двигаясь рвано, не в такт бедрам, но Дайки хватило и этого. Он последний раз закричал и кончил, сильно сжимая член Кагами, кайфуя от того, как сперма толчками выплескивается в его задницу. Это было охуенно.

— Как теперь смотреть в глаза твоим соседям? — пробормотал Дайки. Они так и лежали, не в силах пошевелиться после оргазма.

— Здесь звукоизоляция, расслабься, — хмыкнул Кагами. — Можешь орать в свое удовольствие.

— Только если ты для этого постараешься.

— Даже не сомневайся.

— Отнесешь меня в ванную? — сказал Дайки, когда сперма стала подсыхать.

— А я не надорвусь? — с сомнением протянул Кагами.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя отнес?

— Ты сам мне сказал не мыслить стереотипами, — хмыкнул Кагами и завизжал, когда Дайки подхватил его на руки. — Идиот, я же пошутил!

— А я нет, привыкай, — ухмыльнулся Дайки.

Альфы, омеги… Дебилы — они и в Японии дебилы.


End file.
